Hagarroth of Mesothalia
Hagarroth of Mesothalia (otherwise known as The Hagarroth) is an important story element in Chronicles of a Trickster as the ultimate weapon and the god of the dark arts native to Atereus. A world parallel to Earth and full of mystical energy. Origin This great beast is actually a "forge" a being of pure raw energy created by a league of dark sorcerers who wanted to seek revenge against a neighboring nation over 40,000 years ago. The Council of Ni'zea in the kingdom of Hagarroth as they are known, wanted to create something to strike fear and vengeance into their enemies for their humiliation and rejection into the world council of Atereus: The highest body of mystical governments that world has ever seen and ever will know. In their highest amount of power ever given. The council formed their energies into the shape of a great dragon whose wings can span an entire town and can block out the sun in its presence. However being endowed with the most powerful of dark magic it became self-aware and started to reek havoc, killing the council with one swift shot of its black fire-breath and made out to destroy all of Atereus. It was eventually stopped by the sacrificial combination of energies from the entire world council to forge the great light which eventually defeated the Hagarroth as the world now knows it to be into the void. The great lands and the world as they knew it is destroyed by this beast and will take many millenia to rebuild. Into the time of Lady Belia of Azamath who wanted to prove everyone that she is capable of mastering the impossible and forbidden because of it's nature. Belia took years of practice but finally mastered the power needed to bring forth the dark god as its master. Unfortunately her rival Ansterella's interference causes Belia to loose her grip and made the Hagarroth to loose her control and nearly brought a repeat that brought the world's population into extinction if it weren't for the Astral Supreme, a long descendant of the great light to return him to the void and punish Belia for her crimes and banished to Earth where they thought her powers will diminish but never did ultimately setting the stage for her to plot her revenge against all on Atereus with what she has on Earth. After the first failed attempt which led to the Tunguska event, a result of the Hagarroth's breath weapons, she returns now with Coyote to the same spot to bring him forth and nearly killed her in the process to bring such a massive beast from her world to Earth and then reform its entire body to become humanoid for better concealing however its incredible power is still the same. Belia will use him in taking down all of the members of the Native Council and get into the hall of the Sphere of Destiny the most powerful source of time and energy in existence. Category:Viander & Company Category:Characters